The Crystal Tear
by Kitsunika
Summary: For as long as time is known, the Fairy Realm has survived due to an alluring and mysterious object with an interesting history. When it is stolen, 8 fairies are sent on a mission to find out who stole the relic and where it is. However, what started as a scouting assignment soon turns into a deadly game of survival-for themselves and for their realm. PS, ORS, CS, and IS.
1. After the Rains

**A/N: Well...first story. Thanks for finding this. I'm still trying to figure out how things work on FanFiction, so please bear with me.**

**Warning: This story will contain fairies, Pokemon, and animals. Don't say I didn't warn you if your brain gets frazzled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The Ninjask looked up in surprise at the four castform statues. They had turned a shade of gray...

"Ninjask! Ninjask!" The bug-type Pokemon flew as fast as they could to a little house built of stones. "NINJASK!" they called. Suddenly, a sleepy looking Abra materialized at the doorstep.

"Abra?"

"Ninjask! Nin nin nin nin, jask!"

"Abra."

The psychic-type pokemon teleported back within the walls of the stone dwelling. Inside, he reappeared in front of a figure sitting at a stone table, who was swinging her bare feet back and forth as she sipped her drink. Her short orange hair was tied to the side by a gauzy pumpkin-colored ribbon. Sea green eyes scanned the page of the thick, ancient, tome before her. The tangerine-colored dress she was wearing was simple yet beautiful, and it complimented her monarch butterfly wings.

She looked up when she noticed the Abra sitting by her chair. "Oh, what's up?" The Abra explained to her what the Ninjask had told him. "Oh...OK. Alert Squad Three right away." The Abra nodded once, then went about his command. A few seconds later, a group of three Kadabra and two Alakazam could be seen on the roof, their eyes glowing a soft red as they faced away from each other and looked out at the Fairy Realm. A mental message was being sent to everyone: _A storm is on its way. Beware of a slight flooding._ Having done this, they leapt off the building and scattered to see whether anyone needed any assistance preparing for the oncoming tempest.

Down in the villages, bells rang in warning. Mareep were herded into their pens. Doors and windows were slammed shut, and laundry was hastily collected inside. When all was accomplished, Squad Three returned to the stone house.

With every fairy safe inside his or her own dwelling, Misty breathed a sigh of relief. She could not forget what had happened that one fateful afternoon when an autumn storm tore its way through the realm. Not everyone had been able to reach a place of safety before the rain started to pound down. That month, many fairies had ruined wings and became ill. This resulted in a shortage of medicine, which resulted in more untreated fairies as sickness spread during the cold seasons. Because of that one incident, the weather posts became more efficient. However, the fairy population took a dip. It was only a slight one, but that didn't stop the shock from spreading. Among the deceased were Misty's mentor, and since then, she had been trained under another weathermaster until she qualified for the weather post. The death of her mentor left a small wound in Misty's heart, one that still hadn't healed after all this time. It also left with her a certain nervousness during the autumn.

The fairy looked out a nearby window, slowly opening and closing her wings. Rain was hurtling down onto the rooftops at full force, and the cold wind blew, making it seem like someone was blowing at the rain at regular intervals, causing them to fall in sheets at a time. She fingered the edge of her dress as she stared out into the downpour. Through the layers of gray, Misty thought that she could see a fairy running barefoot on the cobblestone path, her brown hair limp and her bright blue-and-black butterfly wings hanging down, drenched with water, behind her back. _Mentor Rayna...I hope you are at peace..._

-–{

The next morning, flowers slowly lifted up their faces, beckoned by the warm finger of the sun. Wet blades of grass glistened as if somebody had run across an emerald carpet at full speed with a mega-sized container of glitter without the cap on. Songbirds sang their sweet melodies from their perches in the trees, and butterflies flitted from flower to flower. It was as if there was never a storm.

The door to a stone hut creaked open. "OK, it's safe now," came a voice. About a minute later, two Budew hesitantly stepped across the threshold into the great wilderness. The two Pokemon swiveled around and did a mini-bow to the fairy sitting cross-legged on the floor. They then turned back, looked to the left, then to the right, then to the left again before sprinting into the tall grasses strait ahead of them with shouts of joy.

Back in the dwelling, the fairy watched the two Budew as they disappeared in the meadow. A soft smile could be detected on his lips, just for a split second. He stood up and brushed off his green cargo pants. Little specks of pollen fell off his white vest, though some still clung to the black shirt underneath.

The fairy stepped outside, the grass beside his house tickling his bare feet. Green, red-rimmed wings slowly stretched out. Apple green eyes closed shut as he savored the glorious warmth from the sun above; it had been a long, cold night with the two frightened Budew.

"Hm?" The fairy opened one eye and crouched down. "Oh, hello there, Roselia. Ready to go check on damage?" The Thorn Pokemon nodded. "Roselia!"

The pair tread through the meadow, taking extra care to stay on the faint path worn down by their visits to "the garden". However, to call it a garden was an exaggeration; any fairy could see that. As Drew and Roselia neared the entrance of the tunnel of trees, birds could be heard chatting animatedly to one another. Together they walked under the canopy of green, neither one rushing, both taking their time and enjoying the calm, sunny day. It would be one of the last days of sun rays, too, considering the fact that summer was coming to an end.

Gradually, the trees around the fairy became further apart and more sparse, letting more and more light come into view until suddenly, his feet were no longer touching on the surface of the sandy path but were encountering lush green grass. Here the two parted ways. Roselia went to the north of the grassy clearing while Drew strode to the center where a massive yet graceful fountain stood, its various flowers thriving within it, some spilling over the edges. He smiled another uncharacteristic, gentle smile as stroked a silky petal of a miniature red rose. He hadn't dared to believe that it had somehow survived the rough winds and the battering rain of the previous night.

After making the affirmation that most of the fountain's flora was undamaged and making amendments to the parts that _were_ damaged-which wasn't much, thankfully, due to the structure of the fountain-Drew moved on to the low-growing shrubs to the west. He crouched down to study the azaleas when suddenly...

"Roselia!" the Thorn Pokemon exclaimed, shocked.

"Hmm?" Drew looked up to see what the matter was, but all he could see was the bottom of a shoe flying towards his face!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading...please review...until next time! (Which is probably in some distant future, 9 years later.)**

**~Kitsunika =^-^=**


	2. The Tempest Approachesand Hits!

**A/N: YESS! FINALLY! SWEET VICTORY, DONE AT LAST! Ahem. Umm...Happy Belated Lunar New year! So...it didn't take 9 years(thank goodness no). Mmm...since there is nothing more to say, enjoy!**

**-Oh yeah, thanks for those reviews and favorites and...stuff!**

* * *

Instinctively, Drew ducked. He didn't want to get hit in the face by some random shoe!

As the projectile flew over him, he felt a whoosh of air pass his folded wings, not unlike the time when he was pressed flat onto the ground when that Fearow skimmed the air just a foot above his body. _Wait a second..._he thought. _That's str-_

Drew didn't even have a chance to finish his thought before something heavy landed on his upper back. Drew couldn't take the weight of the mysterious...thing. He fell forwards. "Ahh!" the object screamed. "Ro...Roselia?" The Pokemon tentatively said. _Are you alright?_ Her caretaker was on the grass, his legs bent under him. His head was to one side. On his back was...was...a fairy.

Her light brown hair was parted to either side of her head. Perched on top of her hair sat a black headband with black Beautifly antenna poking out from it. From her back sprouted two Beautifly wings, which, thankfully, were folded at the moment. Despite all the black, however, the fairy wore a simple red dress with white cuffs and collar. Around her neck was a necklace made with numerous small chains. There were five miniature keychain rings for holding tokens; the center on was occupied with a diaphanous sone, a small maple bud in the center of the orb. The rest were empty. Adorning her feet were two rose-petal slippers.

The Beautifly-winged fairy blinked her ocean blue eyes rapidly. "Huh? Aah!" As Drew shifted under her, the other fairy rolled off his back, landing face-down in the grass with an _Oomf_.

Drew sat up on his legs. "May?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Jeez," he remarked, rubbing his back. "You're heavy. In fact, I do believe that your weight is killing the grass," he smirked.

"No one asked you," the other fairy mumbled, sitting up as well. She carefully wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Besides, if you didn't duck, you wouldn't have been defeated by a girl."

"No, if I didn't duck, I would've had to report you for ruining my charming face. Then what do you think would happen to you?" He flipped his hair, indicating that he wasn't concerned about her at all.

May felt a little fire light up in her for the first time that day. "Idiot, if you didn't duck, I wouldn't have gotten dirty!" She pointed at her face, wet with the dew of the grass.

"Roselia!" Drew's Pokemon called out. The two fairies turned their heads to see the arrival of an black and white pokemon. It padded to where they were stationed by the azaleas, its black claws digging the ground. "Absol," it said, shaking its head in mock disapproval. Why was his master arguing with a girl, especially with May? _Those two never seem to get enough of that; is that their sole reason for living?!_

The pokemon touched his nose to a scrape on May's face. The skin was slightly peeled away at places, and blood seemed to be emerging from the center. "Ow!" she cried, her hand reaching up to feel her cheek, but Absol stopped the motion. He growled. _If she touches it, it may get infected even more, taking into the account that it had contact with the ground already._ Roselia drifted away, thankful that the commotion was over. Now, about that injury...

===(-.-)===

"Are not," the girl mumbled.

"Are too," the other retorted.

"Are not!" she now spat.

"Are too!" he replied.

"Fine then, prove it," she said mockingly, "as if you can!" She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and grabbed a rock that was attached to the wall of the dark cave. She hoisted herself up and landed on a stone bar that was somehow attached to the walls, as if it had grown there naturally. The girl sat there for a while before hanging upside down from her knees, glad that she had worn a pair of shorts today. She then let go, grabbing the edges of her pink cloak and wrapping it around her. "Beat that!" she said from within the fabric cocoon she had created.

"I will," the other fairy replied calmly, and mimicked her, hanging by his knees and wrapping himself in his own, purple cloak.

"Let's see who lasts longer," she challenged.

"Agreed."

A breeze blew into the cave, its whistle echoing within the depths, as if initiating the contest.

|( ( ( (-) ) ) )|

Back in the garden, wind lashed into the center, cutting through the trees. It whipped at anything that stood in its path.

Drew glanced up. The sun had disappeared without warning, bringing a sudden chill into the air. _Very strange..._ "Well," he said, "good thing we finished checking the garden. Now it's time to be heading in." He began to walk towards the lower-growing bushes at the west of the garden.

"Hey, where are you going?" exclaimed May. She sprang up and ran after the disappearing figure. Absol sprinted up to her side, his fur brushing her legs. "Absol." He knew where Drew was going, and if May ever got lost, he would lead the way. "Roselia!" The other Pokemon ran ahead of them, clutching a bundle of foliage. There was just one more thing he needed to collect...

As Drew neared the entrance of the cave, the safest one he knew, he heard the wind whispering within the depths. Or so he thought. With the way the weather was acting up, one could never know what would happen next.

"Ah, Drew! Wait for me!" He turned around and saw May running as fast as she could towards him, Absol trotting easily beside her. When she was just a yard away from the entrance, Drew turned back around...only to end up trying to hold himself up with his hands and knees as May came crashing down on him for the second time that day.

The pressure was relieved when May scrambled off of Drew's back. "Oh! I'm sorry, Drew, I didn't mean to trip..."

Automatically, he replied, "Right, an invisible rock decided to run under your foot. Very likely."

May just blushed, hoping she wouldn't fall on the other fairy anymore. Otherwise, someone might get hurt, or even worse...she would have to hold back from eating those delicious pastries that chef down the street made.

"Just don't crush me with your weight again." Drew flipped into a sitting position and rubbed his back. If this kept up, he would end up with a broken bone or two. "Oh," he gently touched a spot on May's cheek, and she winced. "You're hurt." Just then, the wind picked up, ushering the three inside. _No time to heal,_ it whistled. _Time for shelter._

"We've really been having some freaky weather," May began to say, but never got to finish as the other fairy's hand clamped over her mouth, effectively muffling her words.

"Shh. Can you hear that?"

For a moment, all was silent. Then, blending in with the faint whispering of the wind was a different kind of whispering. The two companions slowly crept deeper into one of the many branching tunnels towards the source of the sound. Once they reached the end of the passage, the Flygon-winged boy halted the others, then put his index finger up to his lips, telling them to be silent. May looked confused, but, with willpower, she kept her mouth shut. Absol, on the other hand, turned his back and hung his head shamefully. _Oh, no...I sense a disaster coming up..._

Drew crept into the small cavern and chanced a peek up at the ceiling, where it looked like two oversized bats were hanging there, darkly muttering insults to each other. He looked from one to another, then crouched right under them. Without warning, he let loose a quick "Boo!"

The bat on the right shrieked. Its pink wings unfurled; pale arms detached from the cloth, revealing it to be a cape. The figure's legs that were hanging on to the stone bar slipped alarmingly, but thankfully, this motion was stopped by a mere sneakered foot. The creature whimpered in fright, and not a moment later, it continued its descent towards the ground. "AAAHH!"

The other "bat" quickly shot out its own arm and grabbed the other's ankle. It sighed, whether of relief or of annoyance was unknown to Drew. It grabbed its companion's wrist and pulled her-also known as Leaf-back up. He felt his knees getting weaker, and he silently cursed. To his companion, he whispered near her ear to be prepared and not to scream like a caterpie in the face of a pidgeotto. Just as she opened her mouth, the other brown-haired fairy quickly and gently transferred his hands so that they supported her around the shoulders and under her knees in a tight hold. "Close your eyes," he murmured gently, just as the two began to plummet towards the ground. Now that he had her, Gary knew that he wouldn't be able to brace himself for the fall, so he pivoted in midair until his back was facing the ground. A grimace appeared on his mouth. _At least she'll be safe...but I hope I don't break my back._

A sleek black pokemon appeared at the edge of the cavern. Seeing the situation, it dropped the bundle of foliage it was carrying and streaked towards its master and the girl. "Umbreon!" It positioned itself under the two and swiftly formed a bubble of protection.

"Roselia!" The other pokemon had arrived as well. The thorn pokemon set down her own bundle of flora and took careful aim with the roses on its arms. Suddenly, a great multitude of rose petals enough to fill a small mattress whirled out and settled on top of Umbreon's protection. "Umbreon," the dark-type pokemon grunted, and then sent out its Psychic attack in order to soften the fall even further.

_Foomf._ The two fairies plopped onto the petal mattress, sending a light shower of silky pink disks into the air. Gary slid off the petals and gently set Leaf down on the floor, whose hands had found their way around his neck. After a few seconds, she realized she was on firm ground and quickly released her grasp.

"Leaf!" May gasped, and ran to her friend. "Are you OK?" She wrapped the pink cape around the other girl's slim body so that it covered the green shirt and the short denim shorts. It was big enough to conceal even the brown ballet flats on her feet. She drew her knees up to her chin and put her head on them, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her silver-and-copper-bracelet's many charms tinkled as she did so. May repositioned the cape, then slowly patted the other fairy's back in soothing, rhythmic strokes.

_Whew._ Gary wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead with a long sleeve of his purple jersey, which had a black oriental dragon poised on the front, ready to strike, with its tail curling to the back of the long-sleeved shirt. "Hey, cabbage-head," he said cooly. "You know...we could've died back there. And if we didn't, I might have ended up paralyzed for the rest of my life."

"Huh, I thought you were skilled enough to send out those sparkly dragon wings of yours before you hit the ground. I guess not," Drew retorted.

"Uuumbreon!" The pokemon slammed its body into Drew's back, successfully toppling the teen. It stood triumphantly on top of him, then did a little victory dance, showing a different side of its personality. The other dark-type, Absol, came and joined his friend on the green-haired boy's back. After the two were done partying, the slapped each other a high-paw and hopped off, thus ending the ceremony of revenge.

"UGH," Drew groaned, "that's like, the third time someone slammed me onto the ground today."

"Pff, serves you right," Leaf said, peeking out from her shelter of pink cloth.

"R-Roselia," Roselia reminded her caretaker.

Drew's expression loosened up. "Oh yeah, that's right." He pushed himself into a sitting position and unstoppered a canteen of water. He handed it to Absol, who gripped it in his teeth and poured the liquid onto his master's hands, ridding them of grime. The Disaster Pokemon then dried his hands with gust.

"Roselia," the grass-type stated happily, and led May over to where Drew was kneeling.

"W-what are you doing?" May stuttered.

Drew smirked. "Preparing for a brain surgery on you, as if you have a brain." He soon recanted when his Absol, seeing the panic on May's expression, gave him a good whack on his shoulder. "Fine," he muttered, "I'm sorry. I'm not doing any kind of surgery anytime soon. Just stop abusing me."

_That was probably long overdue,_ Umbreon commented. Absol snorted his consent.

May winced when the boy ran a little trickle of water down her cheek and gently wiped it clean with a piece of fluffy, white cotton. He then took an aloe branch and rubbed the cool, severed end onto the wound. After that was accomplished, Drew applied some sap, then ripped off a piece of plantain leaf and stuck it on top of everything.

"Keep that dry," Drew commanded as he walked to the entrance of the cavern, rubbing his back. "Let's go check the weather. C'mon, Absol."

May blinked, then reached for the leaf on her face. "Th-thank you," she called after him.

For a second or two, the green-haired fairy halted, then resumed his pace. "No problem," he threw over his shoulder.

Leaf strode over to May and offered her a hand. "There's nothing else to do," she explained, "so I think we should follow them." She pointed towards the entrance, where Gary and the rest of the Pokemon were quickly disappearing.

|/\|/\|/\|/\|

As soon as Drew came into sight standing at the end of the tunnel, a chill immediately settled down in his bones. As he joined Drew, the girls came running up.

Leaf spoke. "Wow, it's getting pretty crazy out there, huh?"

Gary grimaced. 'Crazy' didn't do justice to the weather. 'Freaky tempest of destruction was more like it. The fierce wind tore about, threatening to uproot plots of land. Leaden clouds, gray and heavy, pelted down bucketfuls of icy rain relentlessly. In the distance, a broad, towering tree seemed to be swaying to and fro ever so slightly, like a reed in the breeze. Gary gulped down his fear; he hoped the tree would not come crashing down, lest the whole realm be lost.

* * *

**A/N: So...how was it? What do you think about it? Frankly, I thought it was a boring, plain, shallow chapter, but when my friend read it, she thought otherwise...I'm curious! What do you think?! Even if you are reading this 3 years later, I want to know!**

**Until next time!**

**~Nosy Kitsu =^-^=**


End file.
